Day Dreaming
by MNLReturns
Summary: <html><head></head>This an Itachi x Female Reader non-massacre lemon. I own nothing but this story.</html>


**WARNING:** This contains detailed mature content, cunnilingus, teacher/ student, and is non- massacre. All participants are adults. If you don't like mature content or want a story that follows Masashi Kishimoto's manga/anime please find and enjoy another written work.

You stared ahead trying to focus on the review lessons that were being given, but with the whispering of the females and some male voices it was hard to not turn around and throw one your sharp pencils at the sources. Honestly, you couldn't blame them though. It was _Itachi Uchiha_ standing in the front of the classroom telling grown ninja what they already know... in his usual fishnet shirt and shorts due to the hot July day. But you were not here to ogle the famous bachelor. _No._ You were here to work, right? _Yes._ You gave yourself a mental pat on the back as you continued your thorough notes (doodles).

"Miss _?" You looked up from your nearly finished masterpiece getting a glimpse of red.

"Yes, Uchiha- san?" The man walked toward you glancing at your paper as he neared you. Onyx eyes looked over your drawing in amusement but his face was serious. He folded the piece of paper neatly and tucked it into his pocket. The room was silent as Itachi looked over each individual. He glanced at you once more before turning on his heel towards the board.

"You're staying with me after the review." You sat quietly since you had no say in the matter. You looked down suffering silently in embarrassment as holes were glared into you.

...

The room was empty since the others had filed out of the classroom leaving you alone with the eldest Uchiha brother. You stood in front of the desk fidgeting slightly. You had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. The man shut the door silently behind him. He took his hair out of his loose ponytail as he strode toward you, putting the red band on his wrist. "I hear you're a talented kunoichi." Itachi was to your front your back was toward the desk. "Why wouldn't you want to review valuable skills you could have forgotten?"

"I think I do well enough on the battle field. Besides I'm not the only one fighting." He hummed and no sooner did you blink you were lifted off the floor and put face up on the desk. Your back and bottom were pressed snuggly to the wood by his toned chest and hips against your own, legs dangling off the desk and spread to either side of him to prevent any kicks, arms pinned securely above your head, and all you could do was stare up at the man. His breath was warm on your face making your skin flush. His leaned down further to press his surprisingly soft lips to your ear.

"And if you were the only one due to unfortunate circumstances and in this position? What would you do, _?" His rich voice was nothing more than a whisper. What could you do? You bit your lower lip your flush darkening as you felt his semi- hard member press against you.

"I don't know." Most of his weight was lifted from you as he pulled back and looked you in the eye. His charcoal eyes bore into your _.

"_, I'm not like those men," his hands let go of your wrists to place them on the wooden surface. "But I would be pleased if the beautiful woman in front of me was willing to let me pleasure her." It felt as though your heart was in your throat. You gave a nod since any word you had ever known was, at that moment, erased from your mind. A smile graced his features. "Thank you."

His lips met your own in a gentle kiss. Then another and another, each one growing in speed and depth. Tongues danced and teeth gnashed; not that either of you bothered to care at that moment. His lips trailed down your neck stopping to nip and lick the tender flesh the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk when he heard you moan. Itachi's lips soon traveled to the tops of your breasts kissing what the cut of your tank top would allow. He sat you up, his eyes looking to you for permission as his fingers skimmed the bottom of your top. You nodded once more and lifted your arms as he pulled the tank top up and off of you.

The bra was swiftly taken off by you and Itachi didn't miss a beat. His lips attached to one breast while his hand occupied the other. While his obsidian bangs tickled your skin his mouth licked, sucked, and nipped at one stiff nipple as his hand tweaked, pulled, and twisted its twin. Your hands found their way to his silky locks earning a groan when you made small fists into them. The Uchiha switched breasts, his hips ground against your own giving much needed friction against your core.

Your moans and whimpers mixed with his grunts and groans. When his free hand skimmed your shorts he looked to you again to grant him permission to go further. You took in the light flush on his features, the thin layer of sweat from your activities and the hot day, and the way his hair cascaded down his back. You gave a small smile. "You can." Capturing your lips tenderly he slid down your shorts and panties, removing them and dropping them to the floor. When you reached toward his member he caught your wrist.

"No no, _." Itachi scolded lightly as he brought your hand up to kiss the palm before releasing it all together. His slender fingers pushed your shoulder until your were face up on the desk again. "I said I was going to pleasure you." He knelt down and your flush returned with a vengeance when you felt his warm breath on your snatch.

A gasp left your lips when his tongue made a quick swipe from the base to your clit. His hands gripped your knees to keep your legs spread wide as he ate you. Itachi traced the outside of your folds and swirled his tongue around your button before going back down. The tip of his tongue probed your folds before delving deeper, sliding into you. You closed your eyes enjoying the feelings that the man gave you. Your nails scraped at the wood of the escritoire below you. You could feel that knot building in you.

Your hips rolled to make the knot snap. Pleased by your reaction and moans, Itachi curled his muscle upwards as his head rose to taste more of what you had to offer. He soon busied himself with your clit again; nipping, sucking, and licking the throbbing bundle of nerves. You came undone with a cry, your back arched off the desk while your toes curled. The man gave you time to come down from your high. A guttural groan came from his lips as he licked you clean. All you could give were soft moans and weak rolls of your hips.

Itachi came up and nipped at your neck. You squirmed as his hair fell tickling you. "Are you ready?" The bulge pressed against your thigh gave you more than a hint at what he meant.

"Yes." He looked you over as he took off his shorts and boxers. They fell to the pile of discarded clothing. The tip slid in with ease but Itachi was careful as he slid in, only going as far as you were able to take his eight inch length. He pulled out before entering again in a smooth and steady rhythm. A hiss escaped the man as your muscles clenched and tightened around his member. His thumb circled your clit in time with his strokes, using your position on the desk for a better angle.

Your moans mingled through the classroom with his grunts. Your hips rolled against his to get him deeper and to get that beautiful friction as the knot built up again, the muscles in your legs and feet tightened. You whimpered when Itachi's mouth attacked your breasts again. The thrusts became rougher and quicker each time your muscles clamped down on him. Sweat covered your bodies making your hair stick to your skin. You could feel it. The knot was close to snapping with the stimulation of your breasts, clit, and genitals all at once. Soft growls reverberated from him as he was nearing his end as well.

You cried out even louder as your second release hit you harder than the first. A strained shout left the man as his seed spilled within you, holding himself up on the desk as you both caught your breath. Itachi gave a smile as he brushed your hair from your face. "You really should answer soon."

_What? _

...

"Miss _?" You blinked, eyes wide in surprise. As you scanned the room to find everything as it was before, your drawing not tucked neatly into his shorts' pocket and snickers coming from behind you.

"Yes?"

"You really should know better than to day dream during an important review. I'm afraid you'll have to stay after class." He turned to the board once more to hide the smile on his face. Being an Uchiha had its perks.

**Yet another lemon. Now, I picture Itachi as the kind of man who would please his woman without having her lift a finger. I hope you enjoyed this. If you came here from deviantart, or have one, watch me for more lemons and fluff. Mostly lemons.**


End file.
